


Take It Out On Me

by straykittles



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anger Management, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Lee Minho | Lee Know - Freeform, M/M, Masochism, Mention of Therapy, Minor Violence, Porn With Plot, Punching, Sadism, Seungmin gets turned on when he gets hit by Jeongin, Short, Smut, Violence, anger issues, kim seungmin - Freeform, seungin, yang jeongin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straykittles/pseuds/straykittles
Summary: “Keep going, I’m going to cum.”Seungmin says, looking up at him with teary eyes, a bruising jaw and reddening cheek. Jeongin steadies his breathing as Seungmin squirms beneath him.“I’m okay, do it. Take it out on me.” He adds.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	Take It Out On Me

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS PLEASE~~
> 
> This is inspired by Ellie's prompt on Twitter :>  
> Thank you to everyone who helped her with her thread and for Ellie for letting me write this hehe <33

Jeongin exhaled deeply, squinting his eyes when Seungmin laughed with his friends at the other table. He was mad. He knew that the older was saying shit about him with his friends, just like he always did. The way they look at him and laugh were a big giveaway. Seungmin was always like that, teasing him, finding all these different ways of making him irritated and Jeongin always did nothing. Seungmin’s a year older than he was, it was probably what made Seungmin tease him so easily.

Jeongin kept his anger inside and sometimes took it out on his punching bag at the gym. His therapist said it was better to release his anger on non-living people. The thing with Jeongin is that he has anger issues. If he hadn’t gone to therapy three years ago, he would’ve hurt a lot of people and himself. But even though he went through sessions and sessions with his therapist, he still has a hard time managing it sometimes.

Especially since Seungmin came into the picture a year ago. The older man managed to get on his nerves in every shape and form. He would pick on him, poke his sides when they pass by to get a reaction and he just treats him like a little kid when he’s not. “Hey, you’re going to break that pen.” He hears beside him and he whips his head to look at Minho’s expressionless face.

Minho wasn’t bothered by his anger issues, he knew how to calm him and what to say and do. Jeongin was silently very thankful that he met Minho. “Looking at him won’t do anything good to you, focus on your assignment.” Minho said, minding his own paper after. Jeongin groaned before sighing and looking at his notebook. He forgot to do his assignment last night because he was drained from working out in the gym.

It’s his way of managing his emotions too, he always felt relaxed after punching a few bags and lifting some weights. “You know.” Minho states before looking at Jeongin again and Jeongin looks back. The younger tilts his head when he sees something flash in Minho’s eyes before he spoke. “You’ve been doing great with punching a bag of sand.” Minho said before glancing to where Seungmin was. “It won’t hurt trying it on a person now, right?” He asked and Jeongin blinked at him.

“What?” He asked, his eyebrows knitting together. “What are you talking about?” He asked again and Minho sighed, shaking his head. “Someone stole my spot in the English Competition.” He answered before placing his pen down. “I can’t punch a guy because it would damage my school points.” Minho added before looking at Jeongin.

“I’m not saying that you should damage yours-uh-you know what? Forget I mentioned anything.” Minho continued, shaking his head before sighing. “I don’t want to stoop that low.” He finished before going back to his paper. Jeongin stares at him for a little longer before looking at Seungmin who was getting up with his friends to go to their class. “He’s not good for anyone, I see.” Jeongin says, looking at his hyung. “Do you want me to do something?” He asked and Minho looked at him.

Minho knew what Jeongin was capable of, he knew how strong he could punch and he knew how he can lose himself if he even lets a little bit of anger out. “No.” Minho answered, smiling at him before patting his head. “It’s my last year anyway, I can give him the English competition. I have others to join anyway.” He adds and Jeongin nods once even though he knew that Minho wanted him to do something.

It was in his eyes; the anger for Seungmin, the care for Jeongin and the sadness for not getting into something he wanted to join in. Jeongin sighed, closing his assignment. “I have to get to class. I’ll see later, hyung.” He said before stomping away. His mind wandered as he walked to his class. 

Seungmin.

He stopped walking, blinking at the ground when his mind flashed an image in his head. He thinks of Seungmin’s puppy-like smile when he’s genuinely happy, Seungmin’s intense gaze when he’s focused on something and Seungmin as a whole. His anger did not just appear when Seungmin teased him, but it was also because Seungmin was unbelievably so hot.

He has a crush.

And he has never had a crush that made him so angry because he seemed like a perfect guy. He shook his thoughts away before he started walking again.

He went on with the rest of his day listening to his professors as well as doing his activities. When he walked out of his classroom when the class ended, he received a text from Minho saying that he had to stay a bit late for the club meeting. Jeongin replied to him saying that he will head to the gym to blow off some steam.

On his way, the sky seemed to darken quickly, but he didn’t care anyway. He turned to the left, it was an alleyway and shortcut to the gym. He knew it was a dark alleyway and narrow, but it was quick. But he didn’t expect to see Seungmin puffing out smoke from a cigarette while he was leaning on the wall. Jeongin stopped his movement and watched him.

Seungmin was leaning on the wall, his school uniform opened all the way to reveal his black shirt inside and a cigarette between his fingers. “What are you doing here?” Jeongin asked in a harsh tone, stepping forward in the light more. Seungmin smirked, throwing the cigarette down and stepping on him. Jeongin’s blood was boiling again. It was unfair that the other looked good with doing just that. Jeongin hates the smell of smoke.

Seungmin shrugged, stepping towards him. “I wanted to see you.” Seungmin says, his tone of voice was mixed with tease and genuineness. Jeongin fists his hands, inhaling deeply, the scent of the disgusting smell of the cigarette still present in the air. “Move.” He said and Seungmin shook his head, putting his hands in his pockets. “Let me look at you longer.” He answered, bending a bit to look at Jeongin’s eyes.

The younger leaned back a bit, but he didn’t move from his position, his eyes firmly looking at Seungmin’s. “Move.” Jeongin repeated through gritted teeth, nails digging in his palm. When Seungmin smirked, Jeongin didn’t know that he swung his fist upwards, hitting the other’s jaw. It was like he blacked out for a second and when he came back, he saw Seungmin on the ground.

He expected Seungmin to lay flat on the ground after a hard punch like that, but he saw him holding his jaw, a cocky smile on his face. “There he is.” Seungmin said, not bothering to get up. “I’ve been wondering when you’ll stop fighting it.” He chuckled out, massaging his jaw. Jeongin’s face heated up and his breathing got heavy and shaky. Jeongin drops his bag before getting on top of Seungmin’s stomach, legs on either side of him.

“I told you to move.” Jeongin said, raising his fisted hand before punching Seungmin. Seungmin grunts as he lifts his arms over his head. “You’ve been such a nuisance-” Jeongin adds, repeatedly punching his face, well, his arms. Jeongin notices that Seungmin knew how to cover his head properly. He continued though, a few punches reaching Seungmin’s cheek and the side of his head, cutting his skin open a bit. He couldn’t stop, not when he kept hearing Seungmin moan and groan every punch.

“To me.” Jeongin adds, pulling Seungmin’s arms off his face with one hand and holding a firm grip on them. Seungmin looked at him wide eyed as he tried pulling his hand back when Jeongin trapped them above his head. “And to Minho-hyung.” Jeongin adds, throwing a punch again and this time Seungmin winced, but a loud groan escaped his lips. Jeongin paused his movements, eyes watching as Seungmin bites down on his lip before wetting it.

It wasn’t a painful moan, no. It was something more when someone feels pleasure. “Keep going, I’m going to cum.” Seungmin says, looking up at him with teary eyes, a bruising jaw and reddening cheek. Jeongin steadies his breathing as Seungmin squirms beneath him. “I’m okay, do it. Take it out on me.” He adds, licking his lower lip and Jeongin scoffed after a moment, squeezing his wrists. “Don’t cover your face.” He said before he starts punching him alternatively, avoiding his nose and his eyes.

Seungmin kept his hands above his head with his fingers laced together as his body shook under Jeongin. He’s been so hard in his jeans ever since Jeongin sat on him and started throwing punches. He’s so close to cumming. Jeongin was hard in his pants too, it was from hearing all these noises from Seungmin that went straight to his cock.

Jeongin hits his lip and Seungmin sobs before moaning. “Fuck!” Seungmin cursed out when he felt his lip cuts open, blood dripping from it. Jeongin stopped, a hand wrapping itself around Seungmin’s throat. He squeezed the sides of his neck a bit before lifting up his fist and giving one last full punch and Seungmin trembled beneath him, hands clawing the pavement on both sides as he came in his jeans and his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Jeongin watched him intently, remembering every detail of how he looks right now. Seungmin’s eyes dropped a few tears on the sides of his face, sobbing at the pain and the pleasure he was feeling. Jeongin’s name and a few curses left his busted lip before he came down. He still had his eyes closed while he composed his breathing. Jeongin lets out a breath, looking at his bruised knuckles and his shaking hands.

“Shit.” He cursed, looking at Seungmin again. It was like he snapped back into reality. “Are you okay?” Jeongin asked with worried eyes, cupping Seungmin’s jaw gently. He remained worried until he saw Seungmin smirk again, his hands moving to hold Jeongin’s. “I never came so hard in my life.” He commented before touching his lip and wincing.

Jeongin rolled his eyes before standing up and helping him get up as well. “Your face is wrecked.” Jeongin commented, dusting off the older and Seungmin smiled, more like winced, at him. “My underwear is too.” He said, making both of them laugh.

They went to Jeongin’s house that night so that Jeongin could fix Seungmin and himself up. Seungmin lets him put ointment on his now clean lip and band-aid on the cut by his eye before he helps Jeongin put a bandage around his wrist. Jeongin gives him ice to put on his jaw and cheek after cleaning him up and letting him borrow a set of clean clothes. The only thing left now was for them to talk about what the hell just happened back in that alleyway.

Seungmin then explained to him that he gets turned on when he is angry, but more when he’s hitting someone (or him). Jeongin was shocked at first because his anger issues weren’t supposed to be something that can turn someone on. But after talking about it all night, with Jeongin casually and timely adding ice in the ice pack for his bruises, they both seemed to understand each other more.

After that night, Minho connected the dots when he saw his knuckles and Seungmin’s face. What he didn’t get was the small, knowing smile that each of them gave each other. Jeongin later then tells him about what happened and Minho couldn’t get to wrap his head around it, but he did after a few days.

Seungmin bothered him less, understanding that Jeongin had to get better at handling his emotions. But once in a while, behind closed doors, when Seungmin’s fully recovered and when Jeongin feels too overwhelmed with his feelings, Seungmin was cumming untouched while Jeongin used him as his personal punching bag. Seungmin makes sure to return the favor once he gets a hold of himself.

Overtime, Jeongin learned to control his emotions, but he couldn’t have done it without Minho who assisted him like he’s always done and Seungmin who stayed by his side, helping him in ways that others couldn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please don't forget to leave kudos and comments~ They'll be greatly appreciated :D


End file.
